My Mate
by Wolfy04
Summary: Sasuke, a dominant Black Leopard, recently transferred to a new school. In his old school, he was the Alpha, the strongest and most dominant of all. Now that he's in a new school just in time for mating season, will he be the one to take the Alpha position or will he be willing to share with his mate? (NaruSasu and more pairings)
1. Chapter 1

New fic! Don't know how to continue the other, so that's on hold for who knows how long. Anyway, see what you all think about this one so enjoy!

Don't own Naruto

Mature things – yaoi, other stuffs

if you don't like don't read X]

 _ **Mates**_

\\(-_-)/

Sasuke jumped from one building to the next, muttering and growling about how his brother was an annoying prick and that he needed to piss off, especially on a school day. He checked his phone to see that it was 7:30 am and figured that if he continued jumping from one building from the next, he would arrive to school on time.

Sasuke figured that Itachi being here had something to do with his mother giving him subtle hints on how she wanted him closer to home and to find a mate. Since Itachi being the bigger brother, was sent by their parents to check on him and possibly get him to choose a mate.

They were apparently worried that, even though in a school full of potential mates, he hadn't taken an interest in anyone, and Sasuke being the introvert he is, was okay with that. So, one thing led to another and Itachi ended up staying with him to appease their parents' nerves. Itachi had arrived on Sasuke's doorstep on a Thursday evening when he was on his way back from school 2 weeks ago.

What angered him the most was that their parents were making such a big fuss about Sasuke not having a mate when the pride and joy of his clan, Itachi, hasn't even taken a mate!

Why was it that only he had to bear their parents expectations of bearing/siring offspring while Itachi got off scot-free? Sasuke had been on the receiving end of many conversations that entailed him to either impregnate someone or someone impregnate him, though that conversation just came from his father, his mother on the other hand just wanted him to be with someone.

Although he had to admit, having his brother here was a welcoming sight. Sasuke smirked as he arrived at the one place he considered unnecessary. School.

He growled again, his good mood ruined by the very sight of the heinous building. The other shifters looked up from whatever they were doing to ogle at him. He was the most popular and the strongest of everyone here, so when he passed by the bow their heads in respect.

Because he hated everyone here, he sneered at anyone who met his eyes and they quickly averted their gazes, some of the other dominants trying to stare him down but losing the mini battle and casting their sights down.

The victories only served to irritate him as he continued walking to the building and down the halls to his classroom. He didn't understand why though, shouldn't these victories boost his ego or something? He felt that the challenges presented to him weren't…challenging enough. They failed to give him that rush you get when you're being pushed to your limit.

Sasuke walked towards the back of the classroom where his desk was and gracefully slid into the seat. With his elbows propping up his head and a piercing gaze towards the front of the class. A few minutes later and students began to fill the remaining seats.

He had Health first class and a teacher from across the hall informed them that their teacher called in sick at the last minute so there was no lecture today. While there were cheers and hoorays erupting from all around Sasuke sat quietly with his agitation growing,

As the rest of his day passed by agonizingly slow, Sasuke's anger grew. When it was time to leave, the other students cautiously walked around him in fear of him attacking if they so much as brushed passed him. His anger was that prominent, and the other beasts knew not to push him.

This school, not only filled with dominant and submissive carnivores, also has the more pacifist shifters. The herbivores and omnivores also attend, and each 'group' has its own 'alpha', which is the one that is strongest within that 'group', but the real alpha spot belongs to the strongest of the whole school, and this spot is claimed by none other than Sasuke himself.

Sasuke had acquired this spot when he unknowingly defeated the previous alpha, Suigetsu, in a battle Suigetsu himself started because Sasuke denied his advances. Suigetsu had it in his head that Sasuke was just playing hard to get and tried to assert his dominance, but was rightfully put on his ass. After that Suigetsu left him alone and found a mate that could stand his dumbass personality. Sasuke didn't know who his mate is and didn't care, he was just glad that he left him alone. As he made his way to his home, he contemplated his idea of a mate.

As he came up to his house, his brother was waiting for him on the porch steps, 'This isn't good' he thought as he narrowed his eyes and walked up the steps towards his brother. Itachi was staring at him with passive eyes like usual. "Brother." Sasuke greeted and stood in front of him. Itachi stood quiet for a couple of seconds before nodding his greeting, "Sasuke, come inside. Mother asked me to give you some news." Itachi then turned and headed into his kitchen to sit down on one of the chairs.

Sasuke heaved a breath and headed into the kitchen to sit across from his older brother. "And what is this news you bring from mother?" he asked as he leaned back in a more relaxed position. "Well, Sasuke, mother wants you to move closer to home." Itachi said and crossed his arms in a no nonsense way.

Sasuke just stared at Itachi, and for a few minutes silence passed as Itachi allowed Sasuke to absorb the command. Both he and Sasuke knew that if their mother wanted something, she would find any way to get it. Their mother, even if she was the female, was the alpha in their family. Their father, of course was the 'real' alpha, but then again, who would want to go against his/her wife? So, on certain decisions, their mother got the last say, and most of these decisions had to do with family matters. So, if his mother wanted him closer to home, he really had no say in the matter, and he couldn't get mad at his brother because he was just the messenger.

"How long have you known?" Sasuke asked. "It was the reason why mother sent me here." Itachi replied without hesitation. Sasuke nodded, 'two weeks' Sasuke thought bitterly. "Your things have already been taken care of at school and the movers will be here within the next few days to pack up everything and be taken to your new house." His brother told him with a bit of sadness in his voice. Sasuke grimaced and snorted but nodded his head once again before heading to his room to pack a few articles of clothing and his charger for his phone before heading back to the kitchen to find his brother already waiting for him by his car.

\\(_-_)/

So how was this one? Yes? No? Review so I know if you like it or not! XD

See you guys next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, didn't really expect this many people to like it. Haha! Good for me XD

Alright I got the weekend off from school but I do have work so it might take me a couple of days to update the next chapter so please be patient! XD

Don't own Naruto

Mature things – yaoi, other stuffs

Special thanks to those who reviewed, faved, and followed! –

 **Babya; personaisme; The Secret Sal; Guest**

 **Guest – to answer your question, it is yes. I would definitely write one, but as of right now, I don't want to post too many stories because of my schedule. So what I'm doing is writing it out, and when this one finishes, I'll type the other out.**

On to the story!

\\(-_-)/\\(-_-)/

Sasuke had the worst 5 hour drive ever. He realized that he both hated and feared his brother to an extent, and the first hour and a half was quiet pleasant. They talked about how Sasuke's instincts drove him to move out of the house and live on his own, and how it really wasn't something he could repress. They also talked about what happened while he was away, what Itachi was doing and how Itachi was on a secret quest to find his mate.

This particular subject spiked Sasuke's interest so much that he poked prodded Itachi to boiling point, and it wasn't till his brother stopped growling that Sasuke realized that he had just made a mistake. A huge mistake.

At first, it wasn't that bad, Itachi had just spent the next 2 hours playing songs Sasuke hated. Although, it did get to a point where he felt like he would have to claw off his own ears to get some peace and quiet, then his mood took a 180 and he wanted to jump out the fucking window to keep his sanity.

Then, he wanted to jump his brother and strangle him! But he couldn't because he knew that his brother would probably find some way to take them both out before Sasuke could wrap his claws around his brother's throat.

The hour after that, Itachi practically gave him 4 heart attacks. He would purposely almost run into poles, pedestrians, and other cars, all the while laughing maniacally. At this point though, Sasuke started to really consider his brother's mental sanity. After a few minutes of thinking, for some reason, he came to the conclusion that the reason why his brother is acting this way is because he hadn't found his mate. He didn't know why he came this conclusion, it just seemed like the most logical solution to him.

The last hour of their trip was made a little longer because Itachi happened to look down at his gas gage and realize that they were running on fumes and that the little light to let you know that 'you're about to be fucked if you don't fuel' came on. So they stopped at a gas station and grabbed some food, Sasuke, having been through such torture for the past 3 and a half hours, started to fall asleep. His eyes were drooping and the last thing he heard before he passed out was "Good night little brother, we'll be there soon."

 **Time skip –**

He was dreaming, that much he knew, but that didn't mean he didn't want it to be real. Sasuke was running, running through the forest with excitement flowing through his veins. He knew he was being followed, the loud beating of paws against the earth told him that much, but it wasn't like he was running for his life. He was happy the person behind him was chasing him, he felt that this was something that was meant to happen. He heard the heavy pounding gaining on him and he felt giddy, a surge of adrenaline flooded his veins and he forced his legs to move faster. The growl of frustration from behind him made him chortle as he pushed away from the massive body chasing him. A few seconds later and his muscles began to burn, as the beating paws inched closer and closer, he devised a plan to try and outmaneuver the obviously bigger predator. Before he could execute this plan, the beating paws suddenly stopped for a few seconds and then there was a heavy weight crashing onto him. He gave a startled cry and then he felt a broad chest rub against his back as a loud purr vibrated through to his back. He calmed instantly and wiggled a bit so he could turn belly up to look at his chaser.

Just as he was about to see who it was, he was rudely kicked in the ass. He jumped up in fright and on instinct, lunged at his attacker. Before he could make contact, he was flipped onto his back as his hands were pinned above his head.

He struggled a bit and growled out curses before he realized who pinned him. It was his brother. "Son of a bitch, get the hell off me!" he growled out but stopped struggling. His brother only chuckled before releasing him and standing up. "Why'd you kick me anyway?" he dusted himself off and looked at his surroundings. "Because you were creeping me out with your purring, I thought you were having a wet dream or something." Itachi shuddered a bit and walked up a porch leading to a 2 story house.

He looked at it for a moment in appreciation and then followed his brother into the house. The interior was bare, but magnificent. There was a fireplace to the right with logs already inside, there was a kitchen to the left with cabinets, a stove, dishwasher, sink and other necessities.

Further down the hallway, past the kitchen and fireplace/living room, there was a couple of doors leading to what he guessed were spare rooms, a little further and there was a flight of stairs going up to the second floor. Itachi came up from behind him with bags in his hands. "If you don't mind, I'll be staying with you till I find my illusive mate." Sasuke just stared as his brother walked up the stairs to find his own room. He shrugged, closed the door and went upstairs to find his own room.

As he passed the doors lining the hallway, he came across a particularly decorated door. He opened it up to find a rather large room with a beautifully carved headboard and bed frame with white sheets and a black, heavy looking comforter. He smiled a bit, put his clothes in the closet and headed for the bed. He could shower in the morning.

He was drifting off to cloud 9 when the door slammed open and Itachi burst in. "Don't forget, since mother took care of all your school paperwork, you'll be going in tomorrow so you'll have to wake up early. I will drive you there so you won't have to go alone." He happily chirped. Sasuke wasn't even startled that his brother barged in his room, just frustrated that he couldn't sleep yet. "Do you even know where the school is?" he grumbled out. "No, but I'd bet we could find it together." Itachi gleefully sang before slamming the door close and yelling "See you in the morning!"

Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh and pulled the sheets tighter around his body. Tomorrow is going to be one hell of a ride.

\\(-_-)\/(-_-)/

And that's the end of chapter 2! What do you all think!?

Personally, I'm actually pretty excited for the 3rd chapter because our Sasuke meets Naruto! XD

If you have any questions, feel free to either review of message me and I'll get back to you as soon as I can!


	3. Chapter 3

All righty! 3rd chapter is underway! Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! So glad you guys like it!

Don't own Naruto

 **Sakura bashing.**

Here's a quick shout out to the people who reviewed –

 **Fizzydrink101; sasunaru600; The Secret Sal**

 **/(-_-)\/(-_-)\**

Sasuke felt it. He was becoming more aware as the seconds passed and he became beyond irritated. Now that he was surfacing from his dream, he could begin to hear movement from the outside of his room. He sighed and tried to force himself back to sleep and squeezed his eyes shut. "There's no use in trying to go back to sleep, little brother. Might as well just wake up and eat breakfast with me." Itachi whispered in his ear.

He froze in fear and his voice caught in his throat. His eyes went wide as he stared at his headboard. 'Fucking Itachi!' Sasuke thought and forced himself to calm down. He gave a low hiss in warning and his brother just chuckled, drew back and proceeded to walk out his room. He growled and relaxed into his bed. Just as he was getting comfortable again his alarm blared, and in a fit of rage he roared and slammed his fist on the offensive object.

He huffed when a faint laugh was heard coming from downstairs. Sasuke mentally prepared for all that could happen today and got dressed.

Sasuke strolled down the stairs in faded blue jeans, a black polo shirt, and black combat boots to see Itachi in similar clothing. Instead of having a black polo, he had a red button up. Itachi had already set the table with potato and eggs with some bacon on the side. His stomach growled with the delicious smell and murmured a "Thank you" and dug in.

Almost halfway through his meal, a glass of apple juice was placed in front of him, with a grateful look he nodded to his brother and began to wash away the food. A few seconds later and he finished his delicious meal. With the plates all gathered and a quick rinse, they both went upstairs to brush their teeth. Once that was taken care of, Itachi got in the driver seat and Sasuke pulled out the map.

20 minutes later and they were screaming at each other. "Fucking hell Itachi! I told you to turn right!" Sasuke growled out at his brother. "And I told you that I couldn't because I'm on the left lane! Why didn't you tell me sooner!?" Itachi growled back. "Well I would have if you waited for me to find out where we were! But nooo! Instead you speed through the highway and not give a shit about where were going!" Sasuke shouted.

At that, Itachi didn't respond and just huffed. Sasuke gave a small smirk and settled back to continue to find out how to get to the blasted school.

10 minutes later and they're pulling up to the parking lot. "Jesus we finally made it." Sasuke groaned and reached for the handle. "Hey, before you leave, I want you to know that I'll probably be joining you." Sasuke took a quick glance back and saw his brother scowling at the steering wheel. "Sure." He nodded and stepped out of the car.

He shut the door and looked at the 3 story building. It looked nice with clean walls and big windows with a brightly colored sign that said "Konoha High". He huffed and made his way inside.

The walls were lined with billboards with different posters and notices. As he walked further he found the different classrooms filled with different people. Some caught his eye and others looked surprised.

He ignored everyone and headed towards what looks like the principal's office. He knocked on the door and a "Come in" was heard from the other side. As he stepped through the door, a slight smell of alcohol wafted to his nose. He looked at the principal's chair and saw a well-endowed blond lioness shifter. She looked up and had an look that basically said "The fuck you want punk?"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, the new student." He said and walked closer to the desk, she gave a slight nod. "Ahh right, the new brat. Here's your new schedule with your locker number and a map of the school. Enjoy." She said, handing him some papers and looking back to her paperwork.

He snorted, said a quick "Thanks" and walked out. "Stay out of trouble brat!" she yelled as he closed the door. He growled a bit and looked at his schedule. He had math first class in room 301. He sighed and looked around a bit to see the classrooms here start with 100.

So with that, he figured it would be on the 3rd floor. Taking another quick look around, he found a stairwell and headed up the three flights of stairs.

As soon as he came out, he set out on his quest to find his classroom. About a minute or two later, he found it and opened it. All eyes were on him as several scents hit him at once, he ignored the stares and headed towards the teacher. "Sasuke Uchiha." The teacher turned to him with a smile on his face, if you could call it that. His teacher had silver hair with a mask covering his whole face except for his right eye.

"Kakashi Katake, your new math teacher, please have a seat and we can begin." Kakashi nodded towards the class and turned to his desk. There was 3 empty desks towards the back of the class and he took the one closest to the wall. "Alright class, anyone see Naruto or Kiba today?" he asked with a book in his hand.

A boy closest to the front raised his hand, "Yes Konohamaru." Kakashi called without looking up. Sasuke raised his eyebrow at that but listened. "Boss said he was going to be late because he had to drop something off at his parents' house." Kakashi nodded "Did he say if Kiba would be there too?" he asked and turned his page. "No sir, but I'm sure he is with him." The boy konohamaru grumbled.

"Alright class, free day because I don't feel like teaching right now." Kakashi said and leaned back on his chair to get more comfortable with his feet propped up on his desk. A few students left while the others stayed and talked amongst themselves. Sasuke snorted and pulled out a notebook to doodle while the class chatted away.

It wasn't until he heard a chair scrape across the floor coming from his left did he look up to find a pink haired domestic cat shifter staring at him. "Hello Sasuke-Kun! My name's Sakura, your new here right?" she asked and sat down, angling her chair towards him. "Well, if you haven't seen me here before, I guess that would mean I am in fact new." Sasuke sarcastically replied in hopes of offending her.

She just laughed it off. "Yea I guess your right! Silly me, anyway, I just wanted to know if maybe you would like to go somewhere to get to know each other some more?" she wiggled with her arms pushing up her breasts to try and seem more enticing. Her face trying to imitate a 'cute pouting face'.

He sneered as she moved closer. "no." was his only response as he focused his attention back on his doodling. "Aww, come on. I can smell that you don't have a mate." She insisted and put a hand on his shoulder, trying to tug him into facing her.

He growled low in his throat. "Get your hands off of me." The hair standing on his arms and neck standing straight up in anger. She freaked out a bit and jumped back before scurrying off to her desk. With the pencil firmly grasped in his hand, he continued with his doodling with more force than necessary.

A little while later and he began to calm down again, with no one approaching him, he began to feel like he was back in his old school. No one approaching him in fear of him striking. With this, he thought that he could easily take the Alpha's position.

With this in mind he gracefully got up and headed towards Kakashi's desk. The chatter continued on without so much as a pause, though he did feel a couple of stares. "Sensei, I have to ask you a question." "And that is?" Kakashi asked and continued reading. "Who is the Alpha in this school?" As soon as he asked that, the whole classroom became quiet and listened to their conversation. Kakashi stopped reading and looked up from his book.

He put the book down and fixed himself on his seat. "Why do you want to know who the Alpha is?" he asked skeptically. "Why else?" Sasuke retorted with a sneer. Kakashi sighed and leaned back in his chair.

Just as he was about to open his mouth, the door burst open. Sasuke did a double take when he saw a blond tiger shifter with the most beautiful blue eyes ever. Following the blond tiger, a brunette wolf shifter with triangle tribal marks on either side of his cheeks grunted as he almost fell on the floor. "Kakashi! Im here!" the blond tiger huffed while glancing at Sasuke.

Kakashi just nodded and said "free day Naruto." Naruto grinned and fist pumped while turning to Sasuke. "Hey you're the new student right? The names Naruto." He grinned and stuck out his hand. Sasuke just stared dumbfounded for a few seconds before reaching a tentative hand to shake his.

Naruto's hand enveloped Sasuke's hand with unbelievable warmth and he had to crane his neck a little so he could see his smiling face. Naruto looked to be about 2 to 3 inches taller and a great deal buffer. While Sasuke was lean and fast, built for stealth, Naruto was muscled and intimidating, built for overpowering his enemies and crushing them.

Sasuke felt a shiver go up his spine as he imagined Naruto on top of him. He shook his head quickly and saw that Naruto had his fist clenched to his side and his eyes screwed shut. "Sasuke." He said and gave his hand a quick shake before releasing. Both their hands fell back to their sides and Kakashi got up from behind his desk to come over and put a calming hand on Naruto.

Sasuke, surprisingly had to hold back an angry hiss as his gaze fell on Kakashi's hand on Naruto's shoulder. This utterly shocked him, but he decided to ignore it for now. "Naruto, Sasuke was just asking for you." Kakashi said, eyeing him carefully. "Sasuke, this is the Alpha." Kakashi said to him with a small glint in his eye.

'Well fuck.' He thought as Naruto opened his now glowing blue-ish yellow eyes. The smell that Naruto emitted was utterly intoxicating as he continued to stare at him.

 **/(*_*)/\\(_)\**

I made this chapter longer than usual because I couldn't really decide on where to put Naruto. Originally, I was going to have him burst through a window or something but oh well! Tell me what you think!

Sorry guys but I have to end it here! XD I've got work tomorrow at 5 am so I gots to go to bed. Though good news! I'll start working on the next chapter as soon as I get out! XD

Review, fav, and follow!

If you have any questions, all you have to do is review or pm me and ill get back to you as soon as I can!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 everyone! Let's see what this chapter has in store for us! XD

I'm typing this during my finals week so it probably won't be as long as what it to be… anyway, quick shout out to the people who reviewed - The Secret Sal; Guest

Don't own Naruto

Warning – yaoi n some stuff

RECAP

'Well Fuck!' he thought as Naruto opened his now glowing blue-ish yellow eyes. The smell that Naruto emitted was utterly intoxicating as he continued to stare at him.

Naruto raised his eyebrows in expectation and tilted his head a bit. "Might I ask why you are asking for me? Not that I mind one such as yourself requesting my presence." Naruto smirked and leaned a bit further towards Sasuke.

A slight blush crept up on Sasuke's face as the scent coming from Naruto increased making his head spin. It was at this point that Sasuke realized the reason for his heightened senses. Out of all the times Sasuke passed his heat without noticing any other shifter, it had to be now that he favored someone, and the one he was to fight too.

The thoughts that currently occupied young Sasuke's mind were as confusing as annoying. He figured he had two options in this scenario. One, he could state his real reason and challenge the tiger for the alpha position, or two, pussy out and say some bullshit lie that went somewhere along the lines of 'oh I just wanted to meet the alpha of this school for I am a new student' or something like that. Sadly, he could not do the former seeing as that would diminish his pride as a former alpha and sully the name 'Uchiha' he so proudly carries.

So with slight hesitation, he harden his features and stared Naruto right in the eyes as a sign for a challenge. Naruto, losing his smirk, stared back at Sasuke and narrowed his eyes. The tension was growing and both were starting to show their teeth in preparation for battle. The rippling of their torsos increased with their growls and their fangs and nails began to elongate.

Then, out of practically nowhere, Kakashi very slowly walks in between them. "S'quze me gentlemen, the class seems to be over." And with that the tension dissipated and without a second thought Sasuke looked away. Naruto stayed for a few seconds before heading to the door, "See you around kitty." and left with Kiba and the boy from earlier, konohamaru. Sasuke growled and tsked with irritation when he felt a bit glad that Kakashi was able to diffuse the situation so easily.

With the school year starting in the fall, it was a perfect opportunity for the shifters to find a mate and breed so that way they would be able to conceive in early spring. So around this time, everyone goes into their heat cycle, and Sasuke just came into his.

Though Sasuke did come into his, it doesn't mean that the one he took an interest in did as well. It's different for every shifter and it's not like they come into heat and bam! they fall in love, it's more like the heat only enhances the senses, and the desire to find a suitable mate.

Of course, a 'suitable' mate also differs from shifter to shifter, so not everyone will be after the one they desire. This means that the person they like will have little effect on what their instincts tell them. So, if for instance, Sasuke did take an interest in the pink haired cat, and he came into his heat, his instincts would probably push him to take more of an interest in someone else who would potentially be a better match and mate.

And now that Sasuke has come into his heat, his instincts seem to favor Naruto, which puts him in a bad position considering Sasuke's desire to take the Alpha's position.

With growing conflicts rising within him, he gathers his things and takes out his schedule to see what his next class is. Finding that it is English 205, he heads to the stairs and walks down to the second floor to attend class.

As soon as he arrives he finds that Naruto is not in this class and he sighs with a bit of disappointment and relief. He tells the teacher his name, finds out that the teacher is a male Margay (Tree Ocelot) with brown hair and a scar across the bridge of his nose, and sits in the back of the class.

This continues for the rest of the day with Sasuke encountering many different scents and shifters, but none of them appealing to him as much as Naruto, and he was beyond frustrated with this fact. By the time lunch rolled around, he was ravenous. His stomach growling and anger growing set everyone on edge, and as the bell rand for them to actually go to lunch, he rose and was the first one out and on his way to the smell of food.

As he approached the double doors, a new scent hit his nose. He was both excited and annoyed that he recognized this smell so much. He pushed open the doors and angrily headed to the line so that he may get his food and see if he could avoid Naruto while his control was slipping. He hoped that he could because he feared that he would actually attack Naruto, and not in the way he originally intended.

So with great hast, he took his food and rushed out with all the Uchiha gracefulness he could muster and headed towards what looked like a track field. He sat down under one of the trees and began to use his superior intellect and devise a plan to either outsmart his own instincts, or find a way to confront Naruto without his hormones getting in the way. 'this is gonna be fun' he thought and dug into his food to satisy at least one of his hungers.

What do you all think about this chapter!? As I said before, this is my finals week so this chapter and probably the next 2 will not be as long as you and I want it, but what can you do? Finals is finals, but I will try and write whenever I have free time in between class and work.

So, see you all later and favorite, review, and follow! XD


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys its chapter 5! XD had a real fun time back home and now I'm in a better mood. Was sad to say that I felt real alone when I was up in Austin, but now I feel better because I'm back with family and am glad to say that within the next month I won't be so alone anymore. The family decided to figure out and see what we could do to fix the problems arising. XD yay! So let's see if I can make this an interesting chapter for you all in light of my happier mood!

\\( ^ )/

Sasuke hated himself. Hated himself because he just couldn't do it! Every plan he thought of completely backfired! First and foremost he tried to talk to the schools nurse to see if they carried something that suppressed his heat, the nurse just looked at him, smiled and put a hand on his shoulder and said "You don't have to hide it, it's natural to want to mate. Just let your instincts guide you and you'll know who you want." Then she just walked away to go do whatever it is she was doing before he barged in.

After that didn't work, he tried to find a couple of ways through the power of the student body. He asked several students, no matter what grade they are in, to see if they had any methods or techniques that could help with his situation. They just smiled and practically told him the same thing, though as politely as they could seeing as his hormones were imbalanced and he could possibly lash out.

Next, he figured he could talk to his parents. Which, in his case, was a bad idea. His mother of course, went all gushy over the fact that Sasuke could have found a potential mate, and started asking numerous questions about said person. Sasuke, being the prude he is, refused to say anything on the matter and shut down all further inquiries about his love interests.

The last source he had was his brother, but he felt as though he couldn't ask because of the possible taunting he would most likely receive. Although, his brother's 'genius' status was something to take into account. Considering Sasuke _is_ Itachi's brother, there had to be some type of obligation the older sibling must feel if the younger was looking for a solution to a problem right?

With a heavy heart and an itch he couldn't quite scratch himself, he held off on asking his brother. He decided that he wouldn't ask till he was in desperate need of it, till then, he researched the heat cycles from his parent's library.

As they days passed his heat grew worse. Normally, his heat had its moments where it would spike and it would feel like he would spontaneously combust if he didn't get the release he wanted and then go away, now it was like that all the time.

He was hot, feeling as if he were in a furnace, the agitation was getting to him, and the others were starting to come into their heats as well so there were a lot of pheromones mingling together. Throughout the rest of the day, nothing seemed to be calming him down.

He tried to hydrate himself as much as he could to accommodate the sweating, he tried to bring himself to release as often as he could, and when he couldn't (which was most of the time) he took an ice cold shower whether he was in the middle of class or just starting. At this time, even the teachers had to excuse themselves to take care of their own problems. So, most of the class time was spent either roaming the halls to find a quiet spot to rest (for the one's that haven't come into their heats yet), finding a mate ( for the ones who already have come into their heats), and even sneak off to consummate their mating (for the ones who already found their mates).

Just as lunch rolled around, a new smell hit the classroom as a huge golden colored blur passed the window of the classroom door. Sasuke knew this scent, and so did the rest of the class when all eyes followed the blur for as long as they could before it disappeared towards the cafeteria.

It was normal, apparently, for shifters to lose control during their heats and shift to their animal form. So the fact that the class saw the tiger, acted like it was nothing knew, and didn't pay attention or have any intent to follow him, shouldn't have made him in the least bit happy. But it did. And at this point in his lust filled, heat driven mind, he didn't care.

So what did he do? He bolted after the tiger.

Cliffy!

Lol sorry guys! Shortest chapter ever right? Aargh! Had so much fun that I forgot to sleep…. Well if you can forgive me, I'll post a new chapter within the next few days! Hopefully it will be longer.

p.s. I don't think there are many chapters left. Unless I write an epilogue? What do you all think?

Yay? Nay?

Review so I know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! I just wanted to say thank you for being real patient with me and sticking with me to read my story! I appreciate it and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! XD

Don't own Naruto

Warning – yaoi n some stuff

Enjoy!

Mates 6

(X*X)

Of all the stupid endeavors he's been through, this was by far the most idiotic. First of all, he blamed everything on his hormonal imbalance to screw the golden tiger that he was currently chasing. He had shifted the moment he stood up and from then on, he followed the tigers scent all over the school, and it wasn't until Sasuke realized that he wasn't getting any closer to the tiger that he changed his tactics.

Instead of him following the tiger, he was going to try and get the tiger to follow him. This thought alone excited him and empowered his already pumping heart to pump faster so he could force his legs to increase their already blistering pace. As he slowed down to turn, he heard a growl coming from somewhere behind him. He froze as he realized who it came from. Naruto.

The tiger appeared as if out of nowhere. He stalked him, piercing him with his blue gaze and circling around him. Sasuke, swishing his tail and releasing more of his hormones into the air, stood as still as he could. Keeping his eyes on him he felt the shivers as Naruto's deep growling reverberated through him.

Twitching occasionally, he began to pant and let little mewls out as the fire inside him grew. Naruto was irritatingly bumping him, teasing him with his body. It came to the point where Sasuke snapped at him and was rewarded with a nip to his ear.

He growled out in frustration, his claws flexing as he ground out his paws against the linoleum floor. He knew Naruto was teasing him, but it wasn't like he could do much about it, he was already too far into his heat to care.

On the other hand Naruto was just coming into his and still had a semblance of control left. If it wasn't for that, he believed that Naruto would have already mounted him and taken him. Again, a shiver raked his body and he was helpless to resist the small mewl that escaped his canines.

It was at that moment he saw the fire raging inside Naruto's eyes rise to a searing blaze. He had finally lost his restraint and this little fact made a smirk appear on the Leopard before he was roughly pinned to the ground.

The massive tiger above him began to rub his scent all over him, pressing his bigger body and marking him temporarily. Sasuke took the opportunity to lick the tigers head as it rubbed against his neck and chest.

He used his paws to steady Naruto when a particular spot made the tiger growl in pleasure, unsheathing his claws when Naruto insisted on trying to pull away to rub at another spot. Only until after Sasuke was satisfied did he sheath his claws and allow Naruto to move to the spot he desired.

This continued for a few more minutes before they both felt satisfied with the temporary marking. Sasuke then pushed Naruto off and bolted for the exit, the only thought running through his head was to finish the mating so he could finally be mated.

The thought should have scared him, being intimate with someone else was something Sasuke Uchiha didn't do, not unless he was the one on top, but he wasn't. He was actually perfectly content with playing the submissive part in his and Naruto's mating.

The more he thought about it the more he should be fighting for the dominant spot, but he couldn't. He felt like he didn't want to really. This type of emotion never registered with the Uchiha, it never occurred to him that he would actually yield to someone else's will other than his own.

It should have stirred some other type of emotion at least, but it never did. Not once did he feel the need to push himself so that he could top the blond.

It was so weird and foreign.

It wasn't like he really knew the tiger! It was just that his hormones decided that now was the best time to find a mate, and his instincts told him that Naruto was the one.

The powerlessness to not be able to choose the one he wanted to mate should have caused some resentment within the leopard. Not surprising at this point, it never did, and again, he wasn't bothered the slightest bit.

Sasuke turned back a bit to see the tiger hot on his heels. Nipping at his hind legs and tail, the blond encouraged the raven to slow down, deciding that this was far enough away to consummate their life time bond.

The muscles that the blond had wrapped around his frame was something he appreciated greatly. The sight of the muscles bunching and stretching was a sight he would never admit to drooling over.

As he came to a slow halt, Sasuke panted both from the run and the raging heat. He swished his head as he felt the tiger paw at him to stay still and the tiger began to sniff his entrance, his instincts forcing him to make sure that his mate was in heat. Once it became too unbearable, Sasuke crooned low in his throat and stretched the top half of his body to the floor, presenting himself for his mate.

The appreciative roar only served to entice him as he felt the massively muscular body press against his back. The tiger licking the back of Sasuke's neck and nipping at both his ears, while positioning himself at Sasuke's entrance. The leopard mewling and growling, already growing impatient, Sasuke started twitching his hips allowing for a bit of friction to occur.

Purring like mad Sasuke felt the head of Naruto's member push past him all the way to the hilt. They both let out a growl of pleasure as Naruto bit Sasuke where his neck met his shoulder, marking him as his mate for life.

And then they both lost the last string of control, Naruto furiously pounding into Sasuke as hard and as fast as he could. Sasuke, as needed, bit Naruto if he thrusted in him too hard or too fast for him to take. Naruto would then adjust accordingly and would either rub his head against Sasuke's neck in apology or lick away a stray tear that might have fallen.

It wasn't like Sasuke was hurting even half the time anyway, the pleasure overpowered any of the pain he could have felt, the pounding of the tigers cock was something that drove him crazy and he couldn't get enough. It was just when it _was_ too much, he bit Naruto to the point of drawing blood, to keep the tiger from going too crazy.

Of course, Naruto never meant to actually hurt his mate, it was just his instincts forcing him to ensure that his mate knew who he was and what they were.

Their coupling continued for some time, and during that time Sasuke ended up marking Naruto as well, completing the mating and officially bonding them together.

Though they would still continue to mate till the end of their heat, which typically lasted around 3 weeks, and by that time Sasuke could be carrying. Depending on the answer, they would either find a temporary den before moving to a place closer to their families but secluded enough to where Sasuke could birth their cubs or go back to their families, inform them of their mating and move in together.

But, neither of them were going to think about that at the moment. The tiger's impressive stamina and the delicious release was all that Sasuke could focus on, and the intoxicating smell the leopard was releasing mixed with the mewling, whimpering, and purring the raven was making was driving Naruto off the edge. Going round after round, only stopping to rehydrate themselves and going for a quick hunt to fill their starving bellies only to go at it again till they completely exhausted themselves.

Since they mated when Sasuke was already at the peak of his heat, they would probably only stop a little bit after Naruto peaked so that way Sasuke's uncontrollable urges would have subsided and Naruto would have enough control to not hurt Sasuke by accident by jumping him.

In the meantime, Sasuke and Naruto continued to fuck like rabbits.

\\( 0 )/

Again, thanks for the patience! Im so glad you guys like the story so far! What do you think about this one? Review to let me know! XD see you guys next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Whoo! Super glad that people still liked that last chapter! Really wasn't sure how you'd all take it, but I guess it was ok. And to let you guys in on a little secret. That was the first time I wrote something like that.. XD and thanks again for all your patience! Now. On to the next chapter!

Oh and p.s. of course my characters are a bit ooc! First of all, the manga is different than my fanfiction. They aren't ninjas and nothing in the manga happens in my story… so yea

Don't own Naruto

Warning – yaoi n some stuff

Enjoy!

Mates 7

&.&

It's been a few weeks since they ran off into the forest and Naruto has already proven that he was able to protect and provide. In the beginning, just a few days into their sexual rampage, he got a few visitors. Visitors that came to challenge Naruto.

This should have made him worry, at least a little bit considering that there were two male tigers. Though just a bit shorter than his mate and a lot leaner, they should have provoked some type of uncertainty within the freshly mated leopard. But, as it happened, the leopard calmly moved towards their little den they found after the first day and sat down. He picked up his paw and began licking the blood off from their dinner.

He gazed at the two newcomers and assessed their strengths, looking at the way they moved and the way they tilted their heads, catching the scent he gave off. The scent making them brash and uncoordinated.

Naruto all the while paced back and forth, growling and snarling, blocking Sasuke from their view. He gave them several warnings, he marked their boarders, scratched the trees and left prey dead and un eaten as another warning.

And still, they come and try to steal his mate. To say Naruto was mad was an understatement. Growling and snarling with the fur on his hackles raised he gave them one last chance to leave because he recognized these two tigers.

Even if he did know them it wouldn't stop him from attacking and possibly killing them. He snapped at them and took a few steps forward. His patience wearing thin and his anger rising at two other unmated males so close to his mate.

The slightly smaller of the two seemed to hesitate, realizing the danger he almost walked into and backed down with submission. He bowed down and showed his neck, slowly crawling backwards till he was no longer in Naruto's sight and quickly slinked away.

Sasuke scoffed at the hasty retreat and rolled his eyes in annoyance. ' I may be the one on the bottom, but he is a bitch.' He growled out and stretched as he settled to watch his mate fight for him.

The two tigers clawed and bit at each other. Trying to gain the advantage over the other, Naruto used his superior strength and body mass to push the other tiger to the ground and pin him with his jaws clamped around the other's neck. With more pressure than necessary, Naruto restricted the air flow to the tigers lungs and knocked him out.

Once Sasuke saw that Naruto wasn't going to let go, he step up and towards his mate. Confident that Naruto would never hurt him he brushed up against Naruto and tried to get his attention away from the suffocating tiger. When he got to his head Sasuke licked his face in hopes of getting him to let go and reciprocate, but he was too focused and just growled at him.

With Sasuke's patience waning, he resorted to rubbing the length of his body across his face and made sure Naruto was able to smell him. This had instant results. Naruto immediately let the tiger go and focused all his attention on him. With that part done, Sasuke bounded away and towards the inside of their den to reward his mate.

The next encounter was with his brother. This was a surprise to both cats as a familiar black leopard came poking his nose inside their den when they were sleeping. "Found them!" Itachi called backwards. They heard rustling sounds and saw two more heads pop up. One was a red head with sea foam green eyes, someone he's never seen before and the other one (to Sasuke's embarrassment) was his mother.

"OOHHH my baby boy has finally been mated!" Mikoto squealed, jumping up and down while clapping her hands. "Ohh just look at him Itachi! He's got a nice mate too, a strong tiger that looks very capable!"

Sasuke was shell shocked to say the least. His anxiety sky rocketed and he began to hyperventilate. Naruto sensing his sudden emotional spike moved to comfort him and shield him from their sights.

Growling at the ones who made his mate so uncomfortable, Naruto turned to them and took up a defensive stance. "Now that we know they are ok, we should leave before Naruto thinks were trying to take his mate." the red head rasped, turning and walking away.

"Aww but he looks soo cute!" Mikoto whined but retreated none the less. Itachi smirked and tipped his head before bidding the newly mated couple a farewell. Naruto watched their retreating forms and growled out in annoyance. "What the hell do people not get? I put up warnings for a fucking reason!" he growled and paced the mouth of the den, reinforcing his scent along the walls.

Sasuke's gaze followed his mate and calmed down some before getting up and walking towards Naruto. Once he reached him, he proceeded to rub his scent all over Naruto. "My mother is going to want to speak to you, you know that right?" Sasuke said looking straight in Naruto's blue eyes. "I'm sure, I wouldn't suspect anything different considering I just fucked her son into oblivion, ne?"

Naruto playfully nipped Sasuke's ear and bounded away before he could fully understand what he said. Naruto looked back at Sasuke's face to see the shock expression and the blush that soon followed. He smirked at that, the blush looking so beautiful on his mates face.

Then again the angry and embarrassed look on his mate's face was something that was both beautiful and arousing, so he tended to try and get him to make that face more often. Naruto snickered and headed outside so that they wouldn't destroy anything in the den. A few seconds later an annoyed Sasuke came rushing out to try and tackle him.

He was chased around the clearing for several minutes before the leopard used his lean body to leap onto his back, effectively throwing him off balance and throwing him to the ground. He then proceeded to smack the blond idiot for saying such things.

The laughing that came from the blond only served to annoy him more. "Sasuke! Stop, I'm sorry. You know I can't help it, you're just too cute!" Naruto protested, trying to angle his face away from the heavy whacks the leopard was currently throwing at him.

He only growled out and walked away towards the river. Huffing along the way he couldn't stop the blush from dusting his cheeks. He heard Naruto get up and come after him tackling him before he could leap out of the way. "Oh come now Sasuke. You know it's true, and you can't say you didn't enjoy every second of it!" Naruto grinned and licked his mates face in apology. Nudging Sasuke's cheek, Naruto began to rub his scent all over him and purred deep in his chest.

The vibrations Naruto was producing excited Sasuke, and he knew what his mate was doing. Shaking his head and trying to clear the lust filled haze, he pushed Naruto's chest in an attempt to get him off.

"Naruto, play fair." Sasuke's growls of protest turned into purrs. "Hehehe, Sasuke. I know you inside and out, don't you think I'd know if you wanted me to stop or not?" Naruto purred while continuing to rub against him.

Sasuke struggled for a bit, but then bit Naruto on the shoulder in surrender.

"Damn you Naruto. Hurry up before I bite the shit out of you!" Sasuke growled out and began wiggling so he could turn around. Once he did, an idea popped in the Uchiha's head, 'fine, if he wants to play, we'll play my way' and he took off before Naruto could stop him.

"Hey! Get your perky little ass back here!" the golden tiger snarled and took off after his feisty mate.

The rest of that week and the following were spent together, never once leaving each other's side and was filled with talking, getting to know one another as much as possible, as well as rough housing, training, and of course, Naruto's personal favorite (secretly Sasuke's as well, but he would never admit it) mating.

Though there was more of that than anything, which neither of them were complaining. As time went on throughout the week, they didn't really feel the need to mate as much, so they focused more on gathering food and securing their little den to make sure no one else happened to wander in.

As the last days of their heat approached, there was a change, it was very subtle, but enough to put Naruto on edge all the time. He began getting more and more protective of Sasuke, having him stay close to the den rather than go out and hunt for himself. This annoyed the proud Uchiha, and naturally, he would lash out. Arguing and explaining that he wasn't lame and could take care of himself. Naruto, although extremely against it had allowed it because, for one, he didn't want to have to continue nursing the cuts and bites Sasuke had given him, and two, he was confused as to why he would feel this way considering he already knew Sasuke was capable of just about everything he could do.

So, with great effort, he fought his instincts to keep Sasuke at the den.

On one particular day, after their heats had fully subsided and they were getting ready to head back to civilization, Sasuke had mentioned that he wasn't feeling too great and threw up just outside by some trees. Naruto instantly came to his aid of course but there was little he could do but comfort Sasuke as he expelled his stomach of any food they had eaten. Once he was done he started acting weird, saying he just wanted Naruto to lie down with him. Naruto immediately agreed and tried to make him as comfortable as he could before settling down himself.

A few hours later and Sasuke was pushing him and biting him awake, telling him to get up. Confused and groggy Naruto got up to go stand by Sasuke who only said. "I'm hungry." And looked out the den. "Ok, what do you want?" Naruto asked, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. "Rabbit." Sasuke said in a clipped tone and turned to walk further into the den. Once he got far enough inside he began to paw at the dirt, and digging a small hole to where he could lay on.

Naruto just looked on and shook his head before bounding away to go and get his mate what he so desired.

An hour later and Naruto returned with three rabbits in his jaws. He walked up to the den expecting the leopard to jump him, but nothing happened. So, he cautiously stepped inside and sniffed around to see if he could find him. When he pinpointed his location, he found that Sasuke had dug a decent sized hole for himself and was fast asleep.

Not wanting to disturb his peaceful slumber, Naruto quietly padded to the corner to put the rabbits down and took the opportunity to see if anything was wrong with his mate, maybe there was a bug or something that he had caught and was just getting it out of his system.

Naruto slowly and quietly circled around his mate and sniffed for any kind of hint that could tell him what was up with him.

He almost made a complete circle before stopping at his mate's stomach. He gave a quick once over and noticed for the first time that Sasuke looked as if he had gained some weight. He tilted his head to see if maybe his eyes were playing a trick on him, but sure enough he still looked a bit meatier. He took a long and slow sniff to analyze any scent that he didn't recognize.

And then he found it. He figured out why Sasuke had been acting the way that he has and stared wide eyed at his mate's midsection. Frozen for what seemed like forever, Naruto finally lifted his gaze to see Sasuke wide awake with a guilty expression.

"You knew?" was all he asked and moved his gaze back to his mate's stomach. "For a week and a half." Sasuke replied, looking in another direction and shifting so that he could hide his stomach.

Naruto looked back at Sasuke with hurt in his eyes. "You don't trust me?" he asked with a small whine escaping his canines. Sasuke immediately turned his gaze to his lover and saw the rejection in his beautiful blue eyes. Pain exploded from his chest as he squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his head along Naruto's in a comforting manner. "Always, but I felt like you had to find out on your own. For some reason I couldn't tell you. I'm sorry" Sasuke licked and comforted Naruto getting up to push him on the ground to rub his scent all over Naruto.

The giant tiger instantly felt better and basked in the attention his lovely little mate was giving him. Rolling over and pulling the leopard on top of him to nuzzle his mate's neck. He then inhaled the spot where he marked him and gave it a little lick, earning a small mewl to escape the leopards teeth as he shivered.

Naruto grinned and gently pushed the leopard off and onto the ground, then quickly mounted him and pushed inside. The mewling and purring increased as Naruto slowly thrusted in and out of his sexy mate. Never moving too fast or pushing too hard in fear of hurting the leopard, Naruto set a steady and slow rhythm that they both enjoyed and climaxed together, both growling out each other's names. With love swimming in their eyes, they met each other's gaze. "I love you, Sasuke." Naruto declared and in turn Sasuke brought his face closer and licked his cheek, "I love you, Naruto". With Naruto's knot still inside him, Sasuke positioned himself to where they could both sleep in a comfortable position.

And so, they drifted off to a peaceful and love filled sleep.

\\( *^* )/

Suuuper mushy I know! But I guess that's just me.

Had a good time writing this, more so than I expected. But guess what!? Longer chapter than usual right!? Hope you guys liked this one! XD please do review if you like it!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Got a lot of reviews about whether or not Naruto and Sasuke are still in their animal forms. The answer is yes, so please allow me to explain a little bit to help reduce the confusion. (so sorry about that by the way…)

Ok so, the reason why in the beginning, Naruto and Sasuke weren't able to hear each other when they were in their animal form is because Sasuke wasn't in Naruto's 'group' or 'pack'. And yes, they can speak in their animal forms, but because Sasuke was knew to their school, he was like a nomad and wasn't a part of any 'group', so he couldn't hear anyone if they were in their animal forms. So when Sasuke and Naruto mated, they became bound together in both mind and soul, so that automatically allowed Sasuke to hear what Naruto was saying and vice-versa. Plus, he also gets to hear anyone that is within Naruto's 'group'.

The reason why Naruto can now hear Itachi when he was in his animal form was because Itachi and Sasuke are blood related and, just like how Sasuke can now hear everyone from Naruto's group, Naruto can hear everyone related to Sasuke.

Oh and yes! chapter 7 is right after chapter 6, it's just that I skipped over most of the mating and only referenced a few points that happened during the few week that the mating had occurred.

And one last thing, I re-read chapter 7 and realized a mistake I had made. I accidentally wrote in the blushing – meaning that even though Naruto and Sasuke are in their animal forms, they can still blush. For now.. I guess ill just leave it and see how that goes…

I hope this clears up the confusion! And if anything else is unclear please do let me know!

On to chapter 8! XD

Mates 8

After a couple of hours of restful sleep, Naruto awoke feeling alert and slightly panicked. He jumped up in alarm and searched the small, dark space deep within their den, rumbling growls bounced off the walls in warning. When he realized that there was no immediate danger within the space, he turned his attention to Sasuke. He was fidgeting in his sleep, twitching and pawing at the ground beneath him while strangled cries escaped his clenched teeth.

Sasuke was the one who made him feel that way, his mate's emotions, to some extent, became his own and therefore was forcefully awoken. With worry in his eyes, he curled his body around Sasuke and began to purr, hoping that the vibrations emitting from his chest would calm his mate.

There was a few seconds of continuous whimpering before Sasuke's body slowly relaxed and the pained sounds coming from his throat subsided until there was only slow breathing. With a sigh of relief, Naruto nudged his mates head in a loving manner and got up to go check on their boundaries.

With great reluctance, Naruto heaved himself away from Sasuke and took in the beautiful scenery of the still dark forest. The nocturnal animals were scurrying along in the trees and underbrush, trying to savor the last of the night hours, before the first rays of sunlight shined down on them.

As Naruto began his journey across his and Sasuke's temporary home, he came across a familiar scent. He was confused as to why that person would come back so soon, deciding to follow the scent and see what that person wanted, he set a steady pace. About a mile and a half later he came upon the figure of that person. Naruto slowed his pace and examined the person in front of him, his back was facing Naruto in a relaxed way and his hands were relaxed at his sides, showing him that he had nothing.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked, pausing a few feet away from him. The read head in front of him chuckled slightly, the casual clothing this person was wearing suggested that he just came from his house most likely. "What? I can't come and say hi to my brother every once and a while?" the redhead turned to look at Naruto with blazing red eyes.

"Kurama, the last time I saw you, was around 7 years ago. I haven't heard from you since, what makes you think that I would want for you to visit me after all this time?" Naruto snarled, irritation evident in his voice.

Kurama had a sad and regretful look flash across his face before hiding it behind his mask. "Yea, about that. I need to talk to you and the rest of the family." Kurama shoved his hands in his pockets and kicked a few rocks.

"You know where they are, why come to me?" Naruto asked in suspicion. "Like I said before, I wanted to see you, and like you pointed out, I haven't seen you in a while." Kurama smirked at him with a glint shining in his eyes. Naruto huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Sure, well I won't be at the house today anyway. I have something important to do this evening and I need to prepare." Naruto dipped his head in farewell and turned around to get back to his mate. "Will I get to meet him?" Kurama called and Naruto paused and looked backwards. "Your mate I mean, it's pretty easy to tell considering his smell is all over you." Kurama teased good-naturedly.

"Maybe" was the only thing Naruto replied before bounding away, thoughts of how his brother found him, why he was here, what he wanted with them, and why he never bothered to contact him, were swirling around his head. Shaking those thoughts from his head, he refused to dwell on the pain his brother caused him and he focused on his mate and the upcoming meeting with Sasuke's parents.

That was a whole other ball game he had to deal with. It was only natural that Naruto got Sasuke pregnant, but now Sasuke would have to learn what his body had to go through to make the necessary changes needed to birth their cubs, and so did Naruto. Naruto also had to learn the effects Sasuke's pregnancy would have on him, the whole over protectiveness and insufferable behavior he would undoubtedly acquire was something he would need to control so as to now stress his mate out in this delicate time period.

Their schooling would change as well. No longer will there focus be entirely on school subjects, but also everything they would need to learn to become excellent parents. They would be homeschooled by a teacher from a program the school has that also required the teachers to have a certified medical degree so that he/she will have the experience needed to teach the newly mated couple.

The teacher would also live with them, to make sure everything goes right during the pregnancy and, as it happened, this became very useful when the mated couple approached their due date. The constant presence of the teacher/doctor allowed the dominant mate to become accustomed to their presence and therefore trust the teacher/doctor to help their mate with the birthing process. If this didn't happen, the mate would not let anyone go near his mate during this stress filled time. They would probably attack anything and everything that moved.

So, as Naruto came back to the den, he noticed an awake Sasuke pacing. An awake and angry Sasuke. Naruto hesitated a bit and considered backing away, but luck was not on his side because he had just thought of the idea and Sasuke stopped mid pace to stare at him.

"Ahh shit. What'd I do?" he grumbled to himself and lowered his head a bit as he walked up to his mate. "Hey love, how are you feeling?" Naruto asked while trying to rub his head against Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke just moved back a bit and didn't say anything as he huffed and walked back into the den. "Sasuke? What happened?" he asked with genuine worry as he bounded ahead of his mate to stop him from walking away from him.

"Sasuke!" he growled out, his anxiety rising with his mate's continuous silence. "Nothing's wrong Naruto! I was worried when I woke up because you weren't there! That's all." Sasuke growled and pushed through Naruto, bristling as he went further into the den.

Naruto trailed after him with warmth fluttering through his chest, he chuckled slightly at his mates overreaction to his disappearance, but then figured he would have acted way worse if the situation was reversed and immediately shut up.

Sasuke looked curiously behind him and Naruto laughed sheepishly, increasing his pace to nuzzle him. Sasuke allowed it this time and they both walked to retrieve their items.

Once they had everything, they shifted back into their human forms and put their clothes on. Stretching and groaning at the nostalgic feeling of being back on two legs again. Both took the time to examine each other and appreciate the sights.

With a nod, Naruto picked up the furs they collected and put an arm around Sasuke's waist and ushered them out to make the fairly short trek back to Sasuke's home.

So that's it for this chapter! What did you all think!?

I know it might be a little short but I really just wanted to explain a few things and I thought that I could write a little bit on how Naruto has a brother! XD

More on that next chapter! So ill see you soon! XD


	9. Chapter 9

Alright guys! It's been several months since I last updated and for that I am sorry. I've just been really busy with homework, college, and work. So for the meantime, I've got a small reprieve and I'm going to make the best out of it.

So without further a due, chapter 9!

Mates 9

Naruto was confused. There was no questioning it. He and Sasuke arrived at Sasuke's parent's house not too long ago and as soon as they walked through the door, Sasuke's mother whisked him away and he was left standing in the doorway with his brother and father.

At first, he thought he would have to fight them or something, because they both looked at him with such scrutiny that he could practically feel the accusation oozing out of them.

After a few seconds of tense silence, they both softened their features and clasped their hands on his back. He tensed out of habit and then relaxed a little as they both gave him a small smile.

They introduced themselves in a friendly manner and Naruto thought that his mates' family would be easy enough to get along with.

Then, as if he flicked on a light switch, their expressions became fierce. The hands that they had on his back became claws that were beginning to cut through his skin. He tensed again and shifted into a defensive crouch. All three of them began to growl, the claws dug deeper, but he didn't pay attention to the pain, he shifted his arms to be able to either deflect an attack or throw their arms off of him from doing any more damage.

Blood was beginning to drip into his shirt as all three of them continued to growl at each other. No words have been said since he walked through the door and he was beginning to regret bringing Sasuke back. Of course, as soon as he thought that, he felt a bit guilty because he couldn't take his mate away from his family.

No matter what he thought, his mate needed his family and he could do nothing about it. So with a last glare he began to relax his posture and straighten up. Their claws followed him, but it didn't mean that it didn't hurt.

He grimaced a bit and raised his hands up, "Look, I don't know what your guys' problem with me is, but I'm not going to hurt my mates' family unless they give me a damn good reason to. So if you don't mind, I'd like it if you could remove your claws from my shoulder blades."

The look on both of their faces confused him. They both withdrew their claws and gave him big smiles, "You were right Itachi." Sasuke's father nodded and looked towards his oldest son.

Naruto quickly glanced at Itachi and tried to hide his confusion. Then Fugaku spoke up, "Sorry about the shirt boy. It was just a small test to see what you would do if we tried to hurt you. We wanted to see if you'd blow this out of proportion and use any excuse to fight. Glad you didn't."

Fugaku nodded to himself, gave Itachi a meaningful look, patted Naruto on his back and stalked off. Naruto followed him with his eyes until he turned the corner, then turned to look at Itachi with questions swimming in his eyes.

Itachi shrugged and stretched out a hand. A greeting. Naruto looked at the outstretched hand for a few seconds before giving it a quick shake of his own. "My name's Naruto, and your brother is now my mate. I'm the Alpha of the school here." Naruto gave Itachi a slight nod and released his hand.

Itachi nodded in return and gestured for him to follow him to what he guessed was the living room. As he rounded the corner, he saw his mate and his mother leaning close together discussing something. The look on his mates face when he looked up knocked his breath away.

The light that shone in his eyes became a fire that blazed like the sun, even if his eyes were impossibly dark, almost black, Naruto could see the love and adoration that absolutely radiated.

His breath caught as he realized that he was his. This beautiful leopard was his. He hadn't caught his breath yet when Itachi turned to him and slapped him on the back, and that seemed to snap him out of his daze as he looked towards Itachi. He snorted and went to sit by his mate, a little embarrassed that he was caught drooling.

Sasuke turned to him with a questioning look. He looked back at him with a confused one. "Why are you bleeding?" Sasuke asked, flashing his gaze to his back then to Itachi. Naruto huffed a bit and rolled his eyes, "Your brother here and your father tried to scare me off, as if I'd let you go." Naruto nuzzled him and shot a look at Sasuke's brother. He heard a small squeal of delight coming from the other side of Sasuke. He smiled a bit at that.

Itachi in turn raised his eyebrow at the challenge. Sasuke, not one to sit on the side lines, growled his frustration. "I don't need protecting. I can make decisions on my own." Sasuke growled at Itachi and elbowed Naruto in the ribs. "Ouch! I know that! It won't mean that I'll stop trying to protect you though." Naruto growled and rubbed his ribs. Itachi just hn'd and turned away. Sasuke growled again but let it go.

Mikoto, being silent through the whole thing couldn't keep quiet anymore. "So Naruto, tell me about yourself." Naruto froze and became nervous. "uh.. what do you want to know Mrs. Uchiha?" Naruto politely asked and straightened his back. "oh please! Call me Mikoto!" She laughed and pet his knee. Naruto nodded and gave her a wide smile for her to clarify what she wanted to know.

"Well, tell me what you plan to do when you grow older." She asked with gleaming eyes. Naruto relaxed some and thought about it for a few seconds before responding. "My plan is to get a job at my father's corporate just outside the city and someday take over it. With that in mind I plan to support my family and take care of any needs they may have." Naruto looked at Sasuke towards the end with a light in his eye when he spoke of family.

It made Sasuke give a small smile and look away as a light shade of color began to spread across his cheeks. Naruto ran a finger down his cheek in admiration and turned back to Mikoto after a few seconds.

The look she gave him was one of admiration, acceptance, and proudness. Naruto felt a little easier within the presence of Sasuke's mother and began to converse with her about the future, all the while holding tight to his one and only mate.

* * *

that's it for this chapter.. hope to see you guys in the next! XD


End file.
